Do Over
by Thaumagist
Summary: An attack on the Mushroom Kingdom leaves few alive and Bowser close to conquering. As their very last hope, a small boy is sent into the past to get Mario's help, travel back before the attack, and kill Bowser before it happens again. May contain violence and death.
1. Prolouge

**DON'T KILL ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY PLEASE I BRUISE EASILY.**

**Yeeeaaaah. _ **

**So, my earlier and first fanfiction (on this site, at least) will be on a very long hiatus, because I realized I put way too many OCs. This fanfic uses the same ones, except all but one are dead. So, that's good! ^_^**

**I don't have any idea for an update schedule for this fanfic, but just hope you won't have to wait 5 years for the next chapter. I think I'll be able to finish this one. *knocks on wood* So, to the stoooooooory!**

**- Thaumagist**

**Disclaimer| Although I really wish I owned the Mario franchise, I don't. But if I did... Ohohohohoho. :D**

* * *

Prolouge: "Living in the Past"

Adrian could barely keep himself from screaming in agony as he watched his twin brother being blasted from one of Bowser's airships, along with a few other Toads. The sky swirled with a bright intense red from the flames and a dark black from the smoke. The air was filled with screams and shrieks and yells of pain and terror. The ground radiated sweltering heat and was littered with dead bodies. His brother, sister and friends were all dead. The attack was in progress, and Bowser was winning.

He was hiding behind a house that had not been set on fire by the many burning buildings, or the flying projectiles that still continued to rain down on the survivors. Adrian felt a couple of tears run down his face. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his hand, and he turned and saw his cousin Nathaniel, holding him, running back into the castle.

"W-what are you doing?!" Adrian screamed. "The castle in burning, you're gonna kill us!"

"No," said Nathaniel, remaining oddly calm. "I am attempting to prevent this from ever occurring."

Adrian gave a flustered look to his cousin. Sure, he was a genius-heck, the most intelligent person in the Mushroom Universe!-but right now he sounded insane. "'Prevent this'? 'Prevent this'?! How can you prevent _this?! _Everyone is dying!"

"I have formulated a plan. It will sound nonsensical to you, but I am nearly positive is will succeed."

The two boys continued to run up the now destroyed pathway up to the Mushroom Castle. One Toad shouted, "What are you two doing?! You'll _die!_" but they were ignored. Adrian remained silent as Nathaniel dragged him inside the burning castle. There wasn't any fire or smoke in the entrance hall, so it was at least tolerable. Nathaniel led Adrian through winding corridors and halls; they seemed to be going nowhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Adrian asked. The higher they went, the harder it was to breathe.

"I am bringing you to my latest-and hopefully, not my final-invention, a time-traveling device," said Nathaniel, pushing up his glasses farther up his nose.

"Woah! Really?!"

"Yes. If it functions correctly, we may be able to prohibit this incident."

"What do you mean?"

Nathaniel opened a random door and ushered Adrian inside. Compared to the air quality in the hall, this room was strangely easier to breathe in. However, the air inside the room wasn't the only odd thing inside. It was that contraption in the middle of the room. To Adrian, it looked a bit like a futuristic changing booth. Without even being prompted to, he stepped inside. Nathaniel pressed a few buttons on the side while mumbling his sciency-talk to himself.

"Set time travel direction. Retrograde. Specify time. Sixteen years. Commence time travel in three...two..."

Suddenly the door was kicked down. Both boys stared in absolute horror as a Magikoopa barged in, aiming his wand at the two. "Eeeheehee! So there you are, the big-brained bespectacled boy and the troublesome tiny twin! His Surliness will be pleased to know that I killed you both! I might even get a promotion!" He raised his wand, and the red jewel atop glowed red.

"...one...!"

Seconds after he pressed the button, Nathaniel shrieked in agony as he was blasted from behind, and crumpled to the ground. Adrian felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. This pain along with the fact that everything was spinning did not help him at the moment.

There was a bright flash of white light.

* * *

Adrian opened his eyes. He was lying on his side on a blanket of green grass. Well, mostly green, some red liquid was soiling the color. His chest ached and he felt motion sick. The vertigo was so unbearable he vomited until only a thin bile was left to be thrown up.

"...where am I...?" He was only able to manage a whisper.

He wasn't anywhere he recognized, though he was too disoriented to think straight. Was he really back in time? Adrian tried to sit up but was overcome by a sudden feeling of light-headedness. His vision began to be consumed in black.

...were those voices?

"Look at him! The poor thing!"

"Is he bleeding? My word!"

"He'll die out here!"

"Who is he? He kinda looks like-"

"Nevermind who he looks like, we need to help him now or else we'll have to deal with a corpse!"

A couple of blurry figures appeared, running to him. Adrian couldn't make out who-or what-they were.

And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Wide Awake"

_The two mischievous twins stealthily snuck around corridors in the castle. They had their caretaker preoccupied with toy airplanes they modified to drop flour about their playroom. No one could suppress the twins' drive to cause trouble. It was a surprise no one seemed to pay any mind to the occasional lime green and sky blue blurs. It was quite obvious who they were, but for some reason no one attempted to stop what shenanigans they were up to. And they liked it that way._

_A while of sneaking around later brought the duo in the front entrance, where the gala was being held. The boys blended into the crowd almost instantly, and quickly ducked behind the king's throne. The green twin gave a thumbs-up to the blue twin, and he pulled out a remote control with a single large red button in the middle. Containing their laughter, they pressed it. _

_Almost instantly, a burst of blue and green powder blasted from the walls. The crowd screamed, and after the dust settled everyone was covered with it. A voice with a heavy Italian accent shouted "TWINS!"The boys began to laugh hysterically, though with many people talking and yelling at once it was hard to hear. "That was _awesome, _bro!" said the blue twin. _

_"I know! We _totally _need to do that again one of these days! Maybe with water next time!" said the other, wiping the tears from his eyes._

_"Yeah! But right now, I think we better wake up!"_

_"...huh? Aren't we already awake?"_

_" Adrian, wake up! Seriously!"_

_"Wha..."_

* * *

Adrian was on a hard wooden floor. There was some annoying high-pitched sound ringing in his ears; he wanted it to go away. He couldn't see quite well either. It was like he was underwater. A couple of seconds of rubbing his eyes reverted his vision back to normal.

"Ah! You're awake!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

Adrian turned over to his side and saw a Toad...uncomfortably close to his face. No, really, like, _really _close to his face. He seriously could've kissed Adrian if he wanted to.

Anyway...

Adrian had seen a Toad before, so it was odd that he threw himself backwards in shock. Or maybe it was because he was so close. In any case, in the process of throwing himself, he neglected to realize that his chest was in bandages; when he landed on his chest, an excruciating pain shot up his torso and he screamed bloody murder.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA AAA!_"

"Woah! Woah! Are you okay?!" said the Toad, looking panicked.

"No, I'm not okay!" Adrian said through clenched teeth. His vision became underwater-like again. "That freaking _HURT_!"

"Well you shouldn't have flung yourself on the ground!" The Toad chuckled a bit, but stopped when he realized it was inappropriate to do so...and that Adrian was giving him a death stare. "Anyway...me and a few of my family members saw you in the forest a couple of days ago. You were bleeding like a stuck pig! What on earth _happened _to you, anyway?"

"I time traveled away from here sixteen years in the future while it was being destroyed and my cousin was killed by a Magikoopa, but it didn't kill me for some reason and then I ended up here and threw up a bit-well, actually, a lot-and then blacked out" didn't seem like the correct response. Adrian bit his lip as he pondered on how to respond. Though his chest ached, he sat himself up against a wall. "I'm a traveler," he said, improvising as he went. "I got attacked while I was walking. I was panicking, so I ran into the middle of the forest and fell. That's where you found me."

The Toad nodded silently and shrugged. "Makes enough sense," he said. "But kid, your family must be worried sick about you! Do you know where they are?"

Adrian's face fell, but he forced a smile. It was an odd type of smile; it stopped at the edge of his mouth like a barrier were preventing it from advancing any further. "Dead. All dead." He sounded almost cheery, like he was _happy _they were dead.

"Oh," said the Toad, an expression of worry on his face. "Are you alright?" It's always Toads who worry, whether it be about themselves or others. But, for that same reason, Adrian liked them all the more better.

"Yes, I'm fine." He mustered up his strength and slowly inched up the wall, attempting to stand. He wasn't one to sit still for so long, even if he were sick or injured.

"L-let me help you!" said the Toad, rushing up and assisting him. Adrian finally was able to stand, miraculously.

"Thanks," he said with a bright smile. "Um, if I can ask..."

"Anything!" exclaimed the Toad.

He played with his thumbs for a quick moment. "Do you know how to get to Toad Town? Unless we're already there..."

"Nah, it's fine, I'd expect you to be a bit disoriented!" The Toad walked over to a curtained windows and moved the curtains aside. Outside, there was a dirt trail heading straight and a couple of trees. "Take that path, and don't stop until you reach the gate. They'll let you through. After all, you are a small boy. How old are you? Seven? Eight?"

"Nine," said Adrian. He puffed out his chest-though it hurt quite a bit-and made his voice sound a bit deeper, but it only made the Toad laugh.

"You're not as tall as an average nine year-old human, from what I can see!" Adrian rolled his eyes at him. _I'm only this tall because my papa is so short, _he thought. He hobbled towards the door a couple of steps-he had a slight limp-and paused suddenly. He had never noticed what he was wearing, and since he was now next to a mirror he could see himself more clearly. It looked like he was wearing a little green cloth shirt and little blue cloth pants with little brown cloth shoes. It wasn't what he was wearing before!

"Like the clothes?" asked the Toad. "My grandma made them. The stuff you were wearing were...well...bloody...and...vomited on...and...ergh."

"Thanks," said Adrian, doing various modeling poses to see how much he liked the outfit he was likely going to wear for the next couple days...or however long he'd be in the past. _The shirt's my favorite color, at least._ The outfit made him look homeless, but he _was_, technically. Hopefully no one would think that, it'd be awkward for him.

It was a nice day when Adrian finally stepped outside. Blue sky, no clouds, a slight refreshing breeze. Perfect conditions to walk five miles, or however long the author said it would take.

OH LOOK THE FOURTH WALL BROKE.

Ignoring the very audible sound of the Fourth Wall shattering somewhere far off, Adrian set along on the dirt path towards the Mushroom Kingdom-finally.

* * *

Adrian stared blankly at the bewildered faces of the Toad guards patrolling the gate to Toad Town. Why exactly were the Toads bewildered you ask? I have no freaking clue. Maybe because there was a sweaty, exhausted, ragged looking boy standing right in front of them? I dunno.

"Huh-hello," Adrian gasped, still panting from walking seven miles nonstop, a feat that would not be so hard for an adult in healthy shape to achieve, but a _bit _harder for a nine year-old boy who had been unconscious for the past few days. "Cuh-can I eh-enter?" Although the Toads already knew what he was referring to, Adrian automatically indicated the gate with his finger.

"What is your business here?" said one Toad with a strangely loud, booming voice. He gave Adrian a questioning look. Adrian returned it.

"Oh, calm down Sweat T.," said the other Toad, rolling his eyes in an amused way at his partner. All Sweat T.-Adrian could hardly contain his laughter at the name-could do was scowl. "He's a small boy! What could he do?"

"He could be Bowser in disguise!" exclaimed Sweat T. "Come on! Whenever _you _allow people in, something bad happens! Need I remind you of that fireworks selling Koopa?"

The other Toad guard cringed a bit. Adrian smirked, remembering the antics he and his brother went up to with fireworks. Their best work was one particular incident in February, when they were eight. Boy, Adrian could not remember a time when their father looked so angry! "Yes, yes, I remember," said the guard. "But that's not important right now. This is a kid now. And _no, _he is not Bowser."

"I just want to see Mario," said Adrian. The two paused their bickering.

"Oh! See Sweat T., he's just a fan!"

"Or a spy!"

"Or not!"

"Can I enter now?"

"Just let him go, Sweat T."

"I think not!"

"I think YES!"

"I think I should be let in," Adrian murmured after taking a long sigh.

"Just let the poor boy in!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Ah, screw you, Sweat T., I'm letting him in!" The Toad guard ground pounded, and caused the gate to, very sloooowly, go up.

"EXCUSE ME," Sweat T. exclaimed, mouth dangling open at his partner. "_WHAT _DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" The Toad said nothing to the bewildered Sweat T. and continued to watch the gate go up. Sweat T. crossed his arms and looked away, and the other snickered a bit.

After about five minutes of waiting, the gate finally stopped moving and allowed Adrian to walk inside. "Thank you!" said Adrian, smiling pleasantly at the guard who let him in. "See ya, Sweat T." The other Toad guard looked at the boy in the corner of his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. Adrian began to walk into Toad Town, staring blankly at the various houses and shops and such, and the numerous Toads-there was an occasional human, of course-walking about, minding their business and carrying on with their day. It was strange to see the buildings and people Adrian knew in his own time to be nonexistent, and the ones that had lasted to his time not burning or destroyed or dead in fiery chaos and panic. He was soon wandering around, visiting places he had known so well in his time, looking completely different. The time seemed to slip away. Soon he found himself in front of the Mushroom Castle.

He stared at it for a while. It wasn't burning this time. It looked elegant and breathtaking, as it had before. Adrian tried to imagine flames filling the windows and crawling up the side of the castle, but he just couldn't. That was already its fate-if Nathaniel's plan failed-so he might as well enjoy its beauty before that happened. Though it wouldn't happen for another sixteen years, still. It became hard to admire the castle a while later. There was something wet in his eyes, rolling down this face, and he started sniffling for some reason.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Adrian flinched a bit when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the stranger, who was only a stranger because he looked so different from how Adrian remembered him.


End file.
